Think Twice
by xCiciNx
Summary: Juuri turned Yuuki into a human and erased all of her memories...or that's what she thinks. Yuuki still is adopted by Kaien Cross and is still a prefect.  She acts clumsy and careless but underneath all that is could Yuuki hiding something? Rated T.


Chapter: Cross Academy

Hey everybody! : ) its asianpandaxxx (Christie) and I'm writing another Vampire Knight story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. Although I wished I did.

Sorry if my spelling and grammar suck. LOL XD

Summary: Juuri turned Yuuki into a human and erased all of her memories...or that's what she thinks. Yuuki still is adopted by Kaien Cross and is still a prefect. She acts clumsy and careless but underneath all that is could Yuuki hiding something? Rated T.

Pairings: KanamexYuuki, KainxRuka, ShikixRima, AidouxYori,

Characters with no pairings: Zero, Sara Shirabuki, Takuma, Seiren, Ichriu, Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross

_(Italicized means thoughts)_

…..

''GET BACK EVERYONE!'' Yuuki Cross attempted to get the Sun Dorm girls out of the way because the Night Class was getting ready to go out the gates. BONK Yuuki got ran over by a bunch of screaming girls. ''Idol-sempai, Wild Sempai!'' Yuuki signed and slowly got up. BANG a gun shot through the air and everyone turned around. Zero Kiryu yelled ''GET BACK BEFORE I KILL ALL YOUR ASSES!'' The group quickly scurried into 2 lines. The Moon Dorm's leader Kaname Kuran was the first to step out the door. ''AHH KURAN-SEMPAI!'' One of the Sun Dorm girls screeched. Yuuki covered her ear and thought _these girl's screaming will kill my ears one day. _''Yuuki, are you okay?'' Kaname's voice snapped Yuuki out of her thoughts. ''Oh, ohayo Kaname-sempai and yes…'' Yuuki blushed. Kaname smiled at her. He helped Yuuki up and walked too class with the rest of the Night Class.

Everyone returned to their dorms but Yuuki stayed behind and walked towards the small lake by the school. She looked at her reflection in the lake. Her body was slim and beautiful. Her face expression was glum. Yuuki signed. _10 years have passed since that morbid night, and now it's time almost time for revenge. _ Yuuki gazed at the sky one last time before walking to her dorm.

''BEEP BEEP BEEP!'' Yuuki's alarm went off. She shot up from the bed and glanced at the time… 7:27 A.M. ''SHIT, I'm going to be late again!'' Yuuki ran to her closet, grabbed her uniform, put it on, and ran right out the door. RINGGG! Yuuki ran right to her seat just as the bell rang. The teacher glared at her and said ''you got lucky, Cross now get out page. 176.'' Yuuki signed in relief and flipped opened to page. 176. She stared blankly out the window. Snow was falling. Everything was dark. _Just like 10 years ago. _Class finally ended and Yuuki got up to leave but was stopped by Zero and Ichriu ''Are you okay Yuuki?'' Zero and Ichriu were like brothers to Yuuki, they lived together for awhile now. ''..Yeah, why do you guys ask?'' ''I don't know you look …different.'' Zero and Ichriu gave Yuuki a concerned look but decided to change the subject. Ichriu asked ''Who's turn is it to do guardian duties?'' Yuuki replied ''Oh umm I think it's you and me that are doing it today.'' Zero just nodded his head and walked off.

On her way back from guardian duties, Yuuki ran into a cheerful Takuma. ''Hello Yuuki-san.'' ''Hello Takuma-sempai.'' Yuuki asked ''Sempai, aren't you suppose to be in class?'' Takuma simply answered ''I'm running an errand for Kaname-sama.'' Yuuki blushed as a thought about Kaname came in her mind.'' Takuma noticed this and chuckled. ''Oh, what is Yuuki-san thinking about?'' Yuuki's face became redder and she answered shyly ''Umm... just something…or someone.'' The last word Yuuki said was mumbled so Takuma couldn't hear her.

Yuuki went to go take a shower. She picked out her light blue night gown and went into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was beautiful, the floors were made of marble, the sink was also made of marble. The bath tub was made of shiny silver. She looked at her hair in the mirror and ….KNOCK KNOCK. Yuuki growls softly at whoever was disturbing her while she was about to take a bath. ''Who is it?'' a soft voice answered, it was Yori's ''Yuuki, the chairman is looking for you.'' She hesitated for a moment and then said ''Alright, I'll be out there in a few minutes.''

''Chairman, you called for me?'' ''WAHHH YUUKI USED TO CALL ME OTOU-SAN!'' Yuuki cringed at the chairman's screeching voice. Yuuki signed and then hesitantly said ''Otou-san, you called me?'' ''THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL!'' Kaien started to pinch Yuuki's cheeks. Yuuki coughed a little bit to get the chairman to stop. ''oh yes, I would like to ask you a question... Yuuki do you think you could transfer to the night class?'' Yuuki's eyes widened. ''Okay, but um… why?'' The chairman simply answered ''because I just want someone to keep an extra eye out on the vampires, lately a lot of people are getting attacked by vampires by I'm not sure who is behind this.'' Yuuki was still confused on to why the chairman asked her instead of Zero or Ichriu but she decided not to ask. Yuuki nodded her head and left the chairman's office.

Yuuki began to pack up her stuff to go to the moon dorm. She felt bad for leaving her best friend, Yori. Yori was sitting across from Yuuki and asked ''It's weird how the chairman asked you to go.'' ''Will I still be able to see you Yuuki?'' Yuuki stopped packing for a moment and thought about the question Yori asked her. Finally Yuuki nodded her head and smiled. ''Even if we don't see each other during the day, I'll sneak out sometime, and we can go shopping.'' Yori clapped her hands together with joy.

Yuuki signed and looked at the Sun Dorm before leaving. _I wonder where is Ichriu and Zero are? They probably know that I'm going to the Night Class by now. _''YUUKI CROSS!'' Yuuki turned her head around and saw Zero and Ichriu running up to her. Yuuki giggled at her 2 friends. _Speak of the devils. _Zero growled and yelled ''HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO GO TO THE NIGHT CLASS?'' Ichriu sweat-dropped. Yuuki gulped at her friend's voice. ''Um, the chairman asked me, how was I going to say no?...'' Yuuki added ''it's not a big deal Zero.'' ''NOT A BIG DEAL, OH MOVING IN WITH A BUNCH OF DIGUSTING VAMPIRES IS NOT A BG DEAL ALRIGHT!'' Ichriu cut it and said ''Zero calm down, it's not like Yuuki is going to be eaten by them or something.'' Zero turned around and whacked his twin brother in the head. Yuuki stared at the 2 brothers and laughed; she then said ''Hey, I get going, I'll see you guys around and DON'T GET IN ANYMORE TROUBLE ZERO.'' Ichriu laughed at Yuuki's statement.

The creaky gates opened. Yuuki went inside the gates. She saw a huge door . Yuuki pushed it opened. She gasped at the sight. Sparkling chandeliers were hung everywhere in the big room. Fancy tables were scattered around. Yuuki went up the stairs. She saw a classroom to her right. She quickly opened the door. The night class gasped. Kaname's face was a little shocked. The teacher was the chairman's friend, Toga Yagari. His deep voice asked ''How may I help you?'' Yuuki softly answered ''Um.. I'm a new student, chairman told me to move to the night class.'' Yagari nodded his head and said ''Go sit at an empty seat and take out your history book.'' Yuuki saw an open sit at the very top and sat in it. Of course she didn't realize who she sat next to, until she turned her head. She was sitting right next to Kaname Kuran.

That's the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me your ideas in a review and please review kindly. No flames please. Thanks and I'll see you guys later!

~asianpandaxxx (Christie)


End file.
